ChadTastic
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: “Please just stop.” Sonny said, shaking her head. “No. It's genius… It’s… well it’s Chad-tastic.” XxChannyxX Oneshot .


_Chad-Tastic_

"That waitress was kind of cute." Chad said, holding the restaurant door open for Sonny. As she walked through it she looked up at him, appalled that he would even think of saying something like that to her; his girlfriend. She replied with a very clearly offended 'Chad!'

"But definitely not as cute as you." He said, grinning as he wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her tightly against him.

"Awww Chad." Sonny said, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked toward Chad's limo. "You're sweet." She giggled, feeling very content.

"I know." Chad said, grinning even bigger.

She scoffed. "Do you always have to be so…''

"Sweet? Cute? Sexy? Chad-tastic?" Chad offered.

"Those are good with me. Except for Chad-tastic, please never say that again." Sonny said, shivering.

"What's wrong with it? I love it." Chad said, astounded that she didn't like it.

"Please just stop." Sonny said, shaking her head.

"No. Its genius… It's… well it's Chad-tastic."

"No. Stop. We are not going there." She said, lifting her head off his shoulder.

"We are going there. Pretty soon everyone will be saying it. Pretty soon you'll be saying it."

"Never." Sonny said, as if the idea was just as absurd as him walking up to her and stabbing her. They stopped at his limo and Chad opened the door like the gentleman he was. Sonny just stood there, her arms folded.

"Well are you going to get in?" Chad asked after a few seconds.

"You know I think I'll walk today." She said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." Sonny turned and stomped off down the street toward her apartment. She stopped after a few steps and turned. "We're still good right?" She said, her voice a little worried.

"We're so good." Chad said, not being able to help the smile that pulled on his lips.

"Okay well I don't really want to walk all the way home." She admitted, hanging her head like a shameful child.

"The door is still open." Chad pointed to the limo door he was still holding ajar. Sonny ran the short few steps back toward him and gave him quick a peck on the lips before climbing into the limo. Chad followed. He sat next to her, taking her hand loosely in his, and told the driver where to go.

"I love you." Sonny said after a few minutes of driving. She looked up at Chad.

"I know." He replied cockily.

Sonny scowled. "You're so—'' Chad opened his mouth. "Don't you dare say it." She threatened. Chad thought for a moment, and then closed his mouth.

The next morning Sonny sat on the couch in her dressing room at Condor studios, sipping a very delicious glass of chocolate milk. She was perfectly happy in her little day dream about Chad, when the real Chad came in and disturbed her.

"I told you! I so told you!" Chad exclaimed, bursting into her room and dropping the latest issue of tween weekly onto her desk.

"What?" Sonny said, resting her chocolate milk on the table and wiping away her fresh milk moustache.

"Look." Chad said, pointing down at the magazine. Sonny picked it up, frowning. She scanned the magazine until she came across a picture of her and Chad which appeared to have been taken last night. It was her, pecking him on the lips by the limo. The caption underneath read "Channy still looking Chad-tastic!"

"No way." Sonny said, disbelievingly putting the magazine back on the table.

"Yes way." Chad said triumphantly. "Chad-tastic will soon be a big part of every tween's vocabulary."

"Chad you're ruining a perfectly good generation of Americans." Sonny said, shaking her head.

"Well I think it' great. As a matter of fact, it's Chad-tastic."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You're sick."

"Am I Sonny? Am I really?"

"Yes, you are." Chad ran over and sat done beside her, a goofy grin still plastered on his face.

"Do you still love me? Even if I'm sick?" He said.

"Of course I do." She said, turning to him and smiling.

"So we're good?" He said jokingly.

"We're… we're Chad-diddly-astic." She said, her grin now matching his.

"Now that's just sick." He said.

"You still love me though, even if I'm sick?"

"I love you."

"So, just to clarify, we're two sick people that love each other?"

"That sounds about right."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sounds most definitely Chad-tastic to me."

"Just kiss me you sick person." Sonny said, laughing.

"Gladly."

And the rest was history…

* * *

**A/N: This turned into something totally different. Oh well I still found it amusing, or Chad-tastic lol . What about you? Chad-tastic enough for a review?**


End file.
